Crimson Demonic Pair
by Albert da Snake
Summary: Hey guys! I have adapted this story from Kyuubi16. Therefore it will be credited to him as he made the idea but I will make the rest of the story meaning that it is also mine. Also this is an M-rated story and might be a harem. So here is a Naruto/Tayuya. The pic is how Tayuya would look like...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I have adapted this story from **__**Kyuubi16. Therefore it will be credited to him as he made the idea but I will make the rest of the story meaning that it is also mine. Also this is an M-rated story and I will try my best to update it as fast as I can as I have three more to update as well. Thank you and please review the story telling me what you think. So on with the show!**_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!" and Locations**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"**_**Now then... Who do you want to kill...?**_**"**

_**Chapter 1 – Birth of the Kitsune Demon**_

**Valley of the End**

At the valley of the end, two friends, no two rivals, both the last of their clans were fighting. One was fighting for a dream the other fighting for a purpose. One had black hair styled like an avian animal's rear with onyx colored eyes. This boy, was named Uchiha Sasuke was in the process of abandoning the village for the promise of power. Why you ask? Revenge...the poisonous emotion threatened to consume him whole.

The other was a boy with golden hair and cerulean blue eyes. Like the boy opposite of him he too was the last of his clan. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and at that moment he would come to a decision that would change the fate of all things. This boy, bearer of one of nine would crack so to say.

''I see you're still conscious dobe,'' Sasuke said in that condescending tone of his. With this new found power he was given he saw himself a step above his rival.

''You know what...I have a fucking name... and it is Naruto,'' The blond answered in a matter unknown to himself. So many years...so much time, abuse, and just plain other loneliness. Even the strongest of human wills tend to grow weary after time. After all, one was only human and a human could only take so much. There was no childish boasting or loudmouthed claims of being able to obtain anything with determination. He was just a young boy, a teenager who was just tired and couldn't take it anymore.

''What's your problem dobe? Why can't you understand this is what I have to do? I'll never become stronger in Konoha and going to Oto and Orochimaru is the only way..."

''Go fuck yourself, Uchiha!'' Naruto snapped, channeling an emotion that was in the buds of infancy from the blond. Hatred...he had known sadness. He had expressed anger, but for someone like him hatred threatened to consume when one gave into it.

''What the hell is your problem, dobe? Why are you so angry? Are you upset that you're not strong enough to bring me back?'' He taunted as Naruto began trembling. The trembling ceased as a low chuckle reverberated from Naruto's lips as it grew into full blown laughter.

''Are you fucking serious?'' Naruto asked as his negative demeanor suddenly changed. The look in his eyes became crazed. ''You actually think that I am upset over that? No I'm not you son of a bitch! You stabbed me in the fucking chest twice with a same fucking assassination Jutsu! Yet you're wondering why I'm so angry? Some genius you turned out to be...you know what Sasuke I had enough...no more of this! I'm tired Sasuke. I really am. All my life I've been ignored or spat on as some sort of plague. My own so called friends, peers, and teachers have hardly given me the time of day and yet I'm supposed to be a good, loyal little shinobi. I mean for heaven's sake I don't even know who my parents are or at least that's what I'm told. But you wouldn't understand Sasuke. You don't know the truth of what I am. So all I got to say is fuck you...fuck Sakura...fuck **Konoha**...fuck everyone! Uzumaki Naruto of **Konohagakure no Sato** is no more! You know what let's make it official by me killing you!'' The blonde said as **Kyūbi's **youki begin to circulate throughout his body covering him in a kitsune-like shield of youki with a tail that waved angrily. Naruto crouched on all four like an animal and growled ferociously at the stunned Uchiha.

''Do…'' The Uchiha didn't even finish as an explosion echoed throughout the area. This time instead of a single tail, two tails swayed behind Naruto as he was ready to go for the kill.

_**''Say hello to your family in Yomi for me! Die Rasengan!'' **_The Kitsune boy said holding up a hand forming a Rasengan. In a flash, the violet and crimson mixed orb of destruction was shoved into the Uchiha's skull. As the Jutsu connected his head was ripped apart as fragments of his skull and brain splattered all over the rocks and into the water. As the body fell in to the water of the valley, Naruto gave a mighty roar reveling in his victory over the Uchiha.

_**'It's about time Uzumaki Naruto.'**_The Kyūbi's dark and grim voice echoed throughout his mind.

_''Kyūbi? I should have known channeling so much of your Youki would have been a foolish thing in my condition.''_

_**''Indeed you self-important worm, channeling so much of my power has begun degrading the seal. Though count yourself lucky that your natural body negates most of the damage to your body. Any normal ningen's body would have begun breaking down at this point.''**_

_'What the hell are you talking about? What is it that you know that I don't know Fox?''_

_**''All in due time Uzumaki. I realize even if I took you over I would never be able to gain back what was once mine. No, with your aid I can become whole again. I decided now that you're done being a foolish child we can strike up a bargain of sorts with some interesting perks.''**_

_''Ok I'm listening.''_

_**''If you loosen the seal even more we can merge for the most part. My power will be transferred to you over time and many advantages can come from this. With the proper rituals we can make you into a Demon hybrid of sorts which will equate to gaining a longer life, enhanced senses, strength, speed and other demonic abilities. Not to mention you'll be able to use the elements, Kitsune Jutsu, and many other things that seems to amuse you monkeys so. All I ask in return that you seek a Mate that's at least partially demon so I can be reborn but chances are I might just die and be reincarnated so I don't know exactly.''**_

_''Wait so how does that work?'' inquired Naruto._

_**''I'll merge with your mate's eggs during conception and I'll be reborn. But it is a maybe so I am only 50 percent sure.''**_

_''Wait...so what you're saying is...you'll become my son...that's fucking freaky.''_

_**''Hhm...I sense a worthy mate...'' **_The fox said as it's voiced echoed through his head. _**''H**__**er soul as of yet has not left her body but its slowing dying.''**_

There was only one girl within the area that Naruto was aware of. _''Wait...you don't mean that fowl mouth girl from before? Well she does have a nice body and the second biggest pair of tits I seen.''_

''_**Who's the first?''**_

_''Tsunade-Obaa-ch…Tsunade of course.'' _He answered as he mulled over the Kyūbi's words some more. _''The_ _problem is how will this girl react?''_

_**''You're saving her life in simple terms Uzumaki and if she doesn't appreciate it then you'll 'make her' appreciate it. Now all you have to do is come inside your mind scape and tear the seal in half. Time is flows faster in the mindscape.''**_

_''Oh well...worse comes to worse and it turns out you're trying to fuck me over is I die. At this point not like I won't be sentenced to life imprisonment for killing a fellow shinobi anyway.'' _With those thoughts Naruto decided that this deal was better than nothing.

**Naruto's Mindscape **

It was as always a wet, damp, dark sewer but that the normally bluish black pipes that went all the way to the cage housing the Kyūbi were bright crimson red indicating that what Kyūbi said is true, as the red chakra of Kyūbi was mixing with his. He is going to fuse with the Kyūbi and the process is now even faster than before! Naruto walked towards the great golden cage as he faced his demon so to speak.

Kyūbi saw Naruto and began by saying, **"Ah, the young demon–to–be has arrived. So let's make a deal, shall we? Here are my conditions, first you will find a demonic mate. Second you must be strong as I will not have a weak hanyou, and finally I want you to start a clan."**

"Okay so basically you are telling me to live my life but how can I trust you after all you are a demon. Okay I will but first I have to save my future mate and then I will go to Konoha to get the scroll of sealing. So Kyūbi, I Uzumaki Naruto accept your deal and will do as it commands but on my pace. So are we done here?"

"**You have to trust me since I was with you since you were born and I will teach you things you never even dreamed of. So it's your chose not mine to believe me. Yes, just one thing is left and that is the seal. You must cut it at exactly the center so only half of the seal remains."**

"Okay I will do it."

Naruto walked to the gate, started to reach for the seal as the floor below him began to rise and held the seal at the center and ripped it in half. The seal began to glow and he crimson pipes did so to as the chakra mixed at even a faster rate than before. Naruto was back on the floor of the cage and the Kyūbi's youki leaked out of the cage and began to surround him.

The youki washed over him like a flood as it began to enter through his pores. He felt burning heat as his muscles ripped and his bones crack and break all so they were put back to gather. He fell to the murky waters of his mindscape as the transformation stopped. He stood up and looked in to water to see his reflex but could not see anything. He then heard the Kyūbi call him and he looked at the beast.

"**Listen boy, this is only half of the transformation and the rest will happen as soon as you… I mean our chakra and youki stabilize in a month or so. Since we have done our business, leave now! You go find the mate I told you about earlier.**"

With that Naruto nodded and started to fade as the Kyūbi started to chuckle evilly to himself as he thought "_**Oh now things are going to be so much fun. Hahahaha!**_"

**Back to the real world**

Naruto opens his eyes as he began to think what had change in him. Naruto created a clone to see how he looked like. To his surprise he found out that he had grown from his messily 147.5 centimeters to about 169 centimeters and his cloth were tight on his torso as he also gained muscle too. He was ecstatic as he flexed his hand and arm feeling his strength. He then remembered the girl Kyūbi told him about and also his need for supplies. He asked Kyūbi about making a powerful Kage bunshin and the Kyūbi to him to add his chakra and youki so the clone is made entirely of Kyūbi's chakra and youki. This made the Kage bunshin stronger but also lasts longer and can even heal so it would not dispel easily as a normal kage bunshin. Naruto was thrilled by this made the clone but it took longer than normal to make and he had to focus much more too. But it was a success as the he saw the clone flex his hands and waiting for Naruto to order it.

Smirking Naruto gave a mental command to the clone to go back to Konoha and sneak in to get all the necessary supplies such as kunai, shuriken therefore weapons, some new clothes for himself and the new Mrs., his money he had save through his entire life in Konoha, scrolls he had stolen from the library and finally the scroll of seals which ironically is in the same place as before. He also reminded the clone that he must not be seen and when his don to place everything in a scroll and Naruto will mentally tell him his location. The Kage bunshin clone salutes his master and blast off. Naruto had done that now he had a date with a redheaded potty mouth.

He used the **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and ordered his clones to search for the girl Kyūbi told to. He went to a nearby stream as he was thirsty of the transformation and Kyūbi's youki.

**25 minutes later Konoha Forest**

One of the clones saw the redhead then tripped and fell causing it to dispel. Naruto had already slurped the cool fresh water and sat waiting for his clones to report to him when he had a flash of information on the location of the girl he sent the clones looking for. He did not understand it but it would seem that if the kage bunshin dispel he would gain their knowledge. He was angry at how stupid he was to not realize the potential of a jutsu he uses daily. Sasuke was right about one think that you can get stronger in Konohagakure if nobody taught you anything. He laughed as he jumped in to the trees with his newly acquired speed and strength.

**5 minutes later **

Naruto reached an unnatural clearing which looked like as if giant sword cleanly cut down this portion of the forest. He found out that the trees where cut smoothly. He jumped and landed softly on the ground as he started to look for the girl. He recalled the place where the kage bunshin clone slipped and dispelled as it caught a glimpse of the girl. It was to the south of his current location. He started to walk while looking down as reached the place and found the girl who was stuck under tons of timber. He looked at her with amazement as the Kyūbi told him that she was still alive. Now he had to find a way to get her out of there…

**Meanwhile 30 minute ago**

The youki kage bunshin had left his master with his orders. He started to leap through the forest back to Konoha at neck breaking speeds but he did not go in a straight line back as he might find his teammates or worse he might find Jōnin. His bent the route as he got closer to Konoha. He was running at high speed but he felt a Jōnin level chakra signature approaching in the direction of the Valley of the End. It was also a familiar one too; the kage bunshin smiled as he knew it was his perverted, tardy ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi. But it will take him about a day to get there and even if he did his master was not there anymore. The clone continued on his way to the village. He could smell the scent of death and blood from his former comrade's battles with the Oto Nin. He felt more signatures as he got closer to the village and started to go all out as he ran at supersonic speeds.

He continued for 10 minutes then started to slow himself as he could see the Hokage Mountain and entered his stealth mode. He used the **henge no jutsu** and transformed to a medic ninja he saw in the hospital. He entered from the front gate which nobody noticed as medic-nin entering and exiting the village to save his genin comrades. He entered the village and went to his master's home which was unlocked and released his henge. He made a clone and orders it to collect the things need in the house as Youki kage bunshin went with his own scroll to steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Seven minutes later he entered the tower luckily no one was home as the ANBU had security rounds and the blond busted Hokage is at the hospital. He entered the Hokage archives and found it there in the same place as the last time. He smirked as he threw a kunai at the cameras at the walls and walked in and got close to the rather large and something caught his attention as a smaller black scroll was behind it that he had never seen before. The touched the scroll and felt a prick as the scroll glowed and opened for him.

To his utter surprise, the scroll was addressed to him so he did not read the letter as his master would be upset if he read it instead of the original. He took the two scrolls and placed them on the ground and he took out the much smaller scroll that he had with him. He opened the scroll and placed the two bigger scrolls on the seal array. He applied his chakra and with a poof the two scrolls disappeared in to the smaller one and the kanji for sealed appeared in the center of the sealing array. This was something Jiraiya taught him as he bribed him with the **Oiroke no Jutsu **one time. He thanked Kama-sama that he did and got up and left the tower.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Youki kage bunshin got to the apartment after he stole a local ninja shop of clothes for his master and the redhead was supposed to find. He entered the room and found that the other clone had finished collecting the needed things like chainmail, two dozen kunai, shuriken and a half a dozen of flash and paper bombs along with some meters of ninja wire. It also collected the money and some clothes that were not orange as the will look for them. He sealed everything in the first scroll where the other two were sealed. So Youki bunshin finished everything its master asked. Started to walk out of the apartment and started to run in the shadows as it needs to get out of the village.

**Half hour later Outside of Konoha**

The youki clone had to start running but he had to hurry as his chakra reserves are about half now. He went to the South of his boss current location as he got the location from the Boss as through their mental link. As the boss found the girl now all he had to do was get to him to deliver the scroll.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo Mina san! I hope you liked the last chapter and here the second chapter of the Bloody Demonic Pair as before this is an M-rated story as it will include lemons. I hope you all enjoy it as I have put in it a great deal of time to get it just right. Well let's get this show now the road! Btw this an adaptation of the original story by **_Kyuubi16_** so it will be in my own way and I will close the polls tomorrow so please hurry up with who you want to choose.**_

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!" and Locations**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"**_**Now then... Who do you want to kill...?**_**"**

_**Chapter 2 – Birth of the Succubus Demon**_

A girl was trapped under a pile of trees. Unconscious and faintly breathing and the blond couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was surprising in itself that she was still alive. His demonic senses were telling him something was different; highly unusual about this girl. Creating a multitude of Kage bunshin, the clones began clearing the mess. Hundreds and hundreds of Naruto kage bunshin were being created every quarter hour until there was enough to move the fallen trees. When that proved to taken to long Naruto went about shredding them into chunks using the Rasengan until he was able to free the girl.

Upon further inspection she was rather cute. Long red hair and a rather cute face and rather developed body. Her clothing though was rather unflattering, hiding her 'assets' well and she was a dirty mess. Bruised and tattered from the battle she was in. Naruto inspected her legs and they were crushed. There was no way this girl was ever going to walk again, at least by natural means. Being careful he hoisted her up until a stretcher made out of shifted kage bunshin which were being supported by more kage bunshin as they continued their journey.

Naruto listened to Kyūbi as it went on how this was the girl and what he would need to do to save her. Quite frankly Naruto wished it could have been someone else besides a girl he considered an enemy no more than an hour ago. Though what Naruto was concerned with was how he was going to convince Tsunade not to have the girl executed. While he knew he no longer planned on just taking people's shit he knew that he on his own would be fucked! Abandoning the village right now was simply not an option.

Naruto also began pondering what became of his allies? Were they alive right now? Were they okay? Naruto cursed the fact that Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Neji could possibly be dead. While he was underestimating his allies he knew it would be fatal to underestimate the battle capabilities of the Oto shinobi. Coming to a clearing Naruto had the girl gently set down as he tore up her shirt just below her breasts. Putting the rag of the shirt in the water he brought out and wrung it. He then used it to wipe off her rather pretty face and studied her form.

The girl had amazing hair, lustrous red just like the color of blood and curls when laid out stretched down to her hips. With his shirt torn he could see the underside of her rather nice perky pair of breasts maybe about a D-cup revealing the fact that she didn't wear a bra but were wrapped in cloth hiding them. She was a little above average with a slight skin tone with long lean legs and very kissable legs.

Naruto was rather hesitant to unleash Kyūbi's power near the unconscious girl, but the kitsune's reminder that she was dying which made him accept it. That and what he had to make him a little queasy. His eyes went from a cool blue to a burning red as his nails sharpened and his facial features changed as his whisker lines darken and he started to grow long white fangs. Wrapping an arm under her back Naruto eased her up and sunk his teeth into her neck, channeling his demonic chakra into the girl.

If medics were seeing what was happening they would be crying out the travesty and ridiculousness of the situation. The bones in people's legs didn't just regenerate nor did battle damage just vanish over time. With the girl began convulsing and letting out pained cries Naruto was shocked into a stupor. Her curse mark flared and roars echoed from her mouth. Her skin tone began to darker as her legs grew longer and leaner in fact with more muscle. The girl was sweating quite heavily, her clothing dampening quite a bit. The curse seal then just vanished as its power disappeared and joined the girls own.

The moans from her mouth were not someone in pain, but like someone having a wet dream which brought a faint blush to Naruto's face. She continued her change, her body steadily maturing. Her breasts were much bigger, tighter as well and her hips became wider, and her stomach was absolutely flat. Her hair was growing and spread all over the forest floor. He took her silky hair in his hand and rearranged her hair. When he noticed her shorts biting into the skin of her legs he removed them then unsealed a blanket and covered her legs. The trek between there and the Valley of the End were about a day and half after all. By the time the change was done her nails had become like claws, sharp and animal like his. Her body had transformed into that of a mature woman and very presence reminded Naruto of the Kyūbi's own demonic expression.

He leaned over to see if her breathing had changed only for honey brown demonic slitted eyes stared up at his blue fox slitted eyes, as if she was staring into his soul and released a guttural growl. Sometimes it really didn't pay to get out of bed.

One minute they were staring at each over then she jumped him and kissed him which shocked him but then he started to kiss back. The girl started to moan into the kiss as she began to rub her womanhood on Naruto's erect manhood making him grunt. Naruto moved his hands to hips as he rubbed and grabbed a handful of her ass. As they battled for dominance in their smooching contest, the parted so they could breath and stared at each other in silence.

Naruto broke the silence as he asked her, "Ah… not that I am complaining or did not like the kiss but why, as you hardly even know me?"

She slowly said, "I don't know but it felt natural like I had to fucking do it or I would fucking lose it. Do you know the fucking feeling like this shit before?"

"No, I don't as I had never had love so I don't know. By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" as he gave her a foxy smile which made her blush.

"Tayuya, I don't have a last name as I am an orphan…" she said sadly.

Naruto smiled and said "I know you don't know me but you have nowhere to go besides Orochi-teme would kill you as I have killed Uchiha-teme. So why don't you come with me and be my mate and become an Uzumaki?" He smiled as he got up and sat upright with Tayuya still on his lap. Then he bluntly said "Tayuya, would you do me the honor of being my mate? Before you answer I have something to tell you as you are only ones of our kind left."

Tayuya got confused and said "Our kind?"

"Yes our kind Tayuya. You and I are the only half demon here as I am…" he took a deep breath and continued "a half demon, I am half kitsune demon and you are a demon too as your body reacted to my power as a result. But I will as the Kyūbi what kind you are so when you are ready we must leave here immediately."

"I will talk to the Kyūbi and I will be back in a few plus if you see someone it will be my clone so don't worry." With that he closed his eyes and went into a deep trance like state.

Tayuya was surprised that his face looked so calm and never thought he would be one to sit down and meditate. She turned her now completely healed body to face him and she stared at him like he was examining him. She first looked at his blond hair on second thought it was too shiny and had the color of a golden sun. She reached out her hand to touch it as she found it soft and had a furry feel to it. Then she noticed that his whiskers have become darker and a bit thicker to and when she touched them Naruto purred and she was surprised and found it cute. She turned red as she thought, '_Why do I think of him like this? Fuck is it because he fucking rescued me or something?_'

After a few minutes of petting Naruto, she heard some noise and looked around her in alarm and secretly picked a stone and threw it in that direction. She then heard someone shouting, "Oi! What the hell is the matter with you? Are you…" as the person got out of his place of hiding he stopped mid-sentence as he was shocked by this dark skinned beauty and looked stupefied.

'_Damn! Why does master had to have the babe and not me? Look at her she is fucking hot I mean damn!_' as he continued thinking the said beauty said "Oh so you're the clone, Naruto-kun said will come bringing something form the village?"

The clone knocked out of his inner musing as started to speak with him, "So bunshin-san what did you bring with you?"

"Hime-sama, I have brought you and the boss everything you will need for the journey and it better if we wait for him to aware before he can show you the goodies."

"Okay bunshin-san, I will wait for Naruto-kun, I think he will have the answer to why I am still alive and what he meant by half demon."

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was facing the Kyūbi again in order get some answers about Tayuya. He asked the Kyūbi, "So Kyūbi-san, I would like to ask you why did you want me to specifically save Tayuya-chan? You told me she is like me a half demon."

The demon opened its eyes as it stared down at him and said, "**I told you to save her because he is a half demon like you a Succubus demon."**

"A Succubus demon? What are those and are they powerful like you Kyūbi-san?" asked an interested Naruto.

"**In folklore, a succubus or succubi is a female demon appearing in dreams who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. The male counterpart is the incubus. Many traditions told that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death,**" Said the demon.

Naruto was listening attentively as this was all new to him, "**But the succubi that are of the girl Tayuya's family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feel a strange feeling, as if one's dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed. But this Tayuya girl is a special case as she is only half demon like you.**"

Kyūbi took a minute so his jailer could absorb this information and Naruto said, "So that's why she kissed me! He body wanted me and since she does not know what she is she thought it strange. But wait a minute if she a succubus then why was she in human form and you said she was only half demon."

"**That would mean that her demonic powers will awaken near another demon such as us. So when you gave her our chakra and youki her body reacted the way it did to awaken her dormant demonic powers. Therefore her body has accepted you as her mate and will try to further you physical relationship as time passes. But she will be different from other succubi as she is only half and she will have only have the abilities of a normal succubus. She will need to have both food and some form sexual stimulus as a regular basis to insure she will survive, mature fully to become a strong and worthy mate,**" said the Kyūbi making the young man blush.

"**Oh and don't worry about her killing you as she will get all the energy from the actual act of intercourse and your energy during it, plus you are half a demon now, later you will be complete and then you will have nothing to fear as you have almost infinite amounts of energy given by your truly.**" He smirked as he saw the boy's jaws fall to the floor.

He regained his composure and said, "So I will have to make love to her later and she will get better, right?" The Kyūbi nodded.

"Okay, I will do it only if she will accept me as I am not about to rape her or anything. I want to know here first then later maybe…" he blushed at the thought of her body.

"**Good now get out of here! I would like to get some shuteye as your half transformation took out of me more than I expected,**" said the Kyūbi with a growl.

Naruto turned and saluted him with two fingers and said, "Okay then I will see ya later then, Kyūbi-san," and with that he faded from the mindscape.

**Back to reality**

Tayuya was getting worried as Naruto still didn't wake up yet as he was resting on her lap. She looked at the bunshin and he told her "Don't worry Tayuya-hime, he'll wake up now any second," and like clockwork he did and looked at her with his blue sapphire slitted eyes as her honey brown eyes met his. The first thing he said "You know am touched that you cared about me so much." She replied by getting up and throwing his head to the dirt and she screamed, "Baka! I am not worried or anything it was just that you saved me and I don't know what to do here without you…"

"Ouch…that hurt. Oh come on Tayuya-chan I was only joking. All jokes aside we need to get out of her and head to Nami no kuni as is safe for now than think of what to do later. But before we go there is a stream up a head and you and I can take a bath and wear clean clothes so we can blend in better."

"Yo bunshin, you stand guard as we finish taking a bath."

"Okay you're the boss, boss!"

Then 20 minutes later, they both finished Naruto was wearing a black ninja pants with black sandals. He had a black muscle shirt and red and black hoodie as he removed his Konoha head band and letting his longer hair down. While Tayuya was wearing a loose fitting, long-sleeved, purple and black zip-up jacket that was open enough to show a great amount of cleavage but still retain the lady like look, with purple cuffs over mesh armor with black pants and black, high-heeled sandals. She wore a purple bandana over her head same as the cap she had before.

Naruto looked at her and in his mind he was, '_I can't believe have this girl as my mate she is so beautiful._'

Tayuya was the doing the same with Naruto, 'I can't believe the hunk was that little squat and he saved me too. I just want to eat him up. No no no no bad Tayuya, get you head out of the gutter, stupid bitch!'

The clone looked at them and said, "Damn Boss, both of you look great. But can I dispel so you can be on your way."

"Okay first give me the scroll then you can dispel," said the original Naruto. The clone threw him the scroll and told him that everything is in there and then dispelled. Naruto then felt he got something in his mind and noticed that he had just receive all his clones memories since he created it. He found this very important and note it down for later in his mind.

Then he turned to Tayuya and said, "Tayuya-hime you look so beautiful in that."

She blushed and shouted "Oi Don't say stuff like this here you will make me feel weird!"

He smirked and said, "Do you know where Nami no kuni is located? If you do that is where we are going for some time and later we will think of something, alright?"

She nodded and the jumped up the trees going to their destination. They took the long way as to avoid both Konoha nin as well as Oto nin along the way.


End file.
